


He'll Be Fine

by thehoneybeecastielfollows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/Reader fluff, Cas/You fluff, Castiel/Reader fluff, Castiel/You - Freeform, Castiel/You fluff, F/M, Reader-Insert, cas/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoneybeecastielfollows/pseuds/thehoneybeecastielfollows
Summary: This one-shot is written in a different style than normal. Enjoy!





	He'll Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is written in a different style than normal. Enjoy!

The golden rays of the sun, shining brightly through the slightly separated shutters of the window, seemingly speaking to you, telling you to open glued-shut eyes and search for that one missing thing in your life – Castiel. The silent message left in the dust particles of the air, your ever so colorful eyes stayed closed, only body movement being the rise and fall of your chest as you breathed in the stuffy, hot air of the motel room. Your breaths steady as your body shifted in your sleep, you rolled onto the opposite side of your body, absentmindedly inhaling deeper and exhaling at the same rate as your body finally slowed to a stop, your movement disappearing as your position suddenly became comfortable once again.

A sound bubbling up from silence was what awakened your deep slumber. Deep, black wings descending from trench-coated body, flaps gradually decreasing as feathers fluttered and released from the tension of the warmth provided by the angel’s body heat. Softly falling to the carpeted ground, onyx feathers carefully landed on the edge of your full-size bed, ending up burrowing beside your feet.

With toes slightly peeking out from under the throw blanket, your resting form shifted as tired eyes fluttered open serenely, scoping out the area before fully unfurling and landing on Castiel’s winged form. Eyes widening, your sore body lifted itself up, body weight fully rested on propped elbows as your eyes studied his dark, glossy feathers

His deep, husky voice disrupted the taciturnity; sweet voice soothing you as tranquility enveloped you. “Good morning, Y/N.” A soft, generous smile tugged at the crook of his mouth as he nattered, the very tips of his feathers grazing the wall. The gentle movement of his wings acquiring him a saccharine smile from you.

“Cas,” breath seemingly taken from you, you continued, “they’re beautiful.” Your body moved before you could think, lifting you from the bed and conveying you to stand unequivocally adjacent to him. Without deliberation, words flowed freely from your lips. “Why haven’t you showed me until now?”

Remorse and anguish pushed Castiel’s head down, eyes glued to the floor as his shoulders sunk. In all honesty, he only kept his wings concealed because his wings reminded him of all his blunders. Not to mention the number of times he had thwarted his family, and swayed them to think else of him, when the truth had always been suppressed beneath the guilt and shame. “I… It’s nothing.” His enticing voice soon became bitter, his disenchantment in himself prominently showing.

Brow furrowed, and both hands joined with digits entwined, you averted your gaze for a few seconds before glancing up at him. “Are you sure?” Genuine concern emanated off you as you questioned him and his actions.

“I…” The angel dwelled on his routes unobtrusively, timid and perceptively sorting through his options. “Yes.” He exhaled profoundly, determining that the last thing he needed was you fretting.

“Alright,” you paused, thoughts drifting to apprehension for the seraph, hesitance clouding your perspective, “but you know that you can tell me anything, right?” Your hand rose to rest on his shoulder, assuring yourself that he knew that.

“Yes, of course.” He would tell you, ultimately, but at that moment, he only needed to ease you into serenity – tell you that he was, indeed, okay. His nature stimulated his hand to rest upon yours, which was still to be found on his shoulder, the soft pads of his fingers lightly caressing your knuckles in a heartening manner. He leaned down and nimbly brushed his lips against your cheek, wings folding in as he placed a tender kiss to your cheekbone. He pulled away leisurely, deftly resting the left side of his forehead against yours. “And, even if I am hiding things from you, I promise I will be fine.” His hot breath swept your face as he spoke, but as soon as the feeling came, it left, when he pulled away entirely, brushing his fingertips alongside yours, as he ambled past you.

You sighed and turned around, the shadow of him descending into the hallway as he strode away. He’ll be fine, he told me himself. You looked at your hands, undoubtedly hesitating to believe his words.

The low rumble of his voice startled you from your thoughts. “I’ll be fine, Y/N.” With that, he walked away, once more, leaving you shaken and muddled as you sat on the end of the bed keenly. You fell asleep, reiterating those three words to give you benevolence. He’ll be fine.


End file.
